Monitoring and replay systems may capture web session data, such as web pages sent from a web application server to a client computer and user interface events entered into the web pages at the client computer. The captured web session data may be used to replay and analyze user experiences during the web sessions. For example, the replayed web sessions may be used to identify problems users may be have while navigating through web pages during the web session.
Sensitive personal information may be entered into the web pages during the web sessions. For example, the web sessions may involve on-line purchases of products and/or services. In order to complete the on-line transactions, users may need to enter social security numbers, passwords, credit card numbers, bank account numbers, health information, stock information, home addresses, or the like, or any combination thereof.
Government privacy regulations may prohibit the retention of certain personal information or limit the retention of the personal information to certified entities. These privacy regulations may require monitoring and replay systems to filter sensitive personal information before storing the captured web session data in a database for subsequent replay analysis.
Current monitoring and replay systems attempt to remove sensitive personal information. However, some personal information may not be successfully filtered from the captured web session data. For example, a web application may change the name of a web page or the name of a field in the web page that was previously used for triggering the privacy rules that filter the sensitive personal information. If the sensitive personal information is not filtered, some or all of the captured web session data may need to be destroyed.